ZJ and the Ice Challenge of randomness
by zanejulien
Summary: I got nominated by Swords to do the ice bucket challenge T T...DON'T YOU LAUGH LEO! So here it is T-T
1. Chapter 1

**ZJ: WHERE IS EVERYONE?!**

**Leo and Cole:*Pushing giant tub of ice up the stairs**

**Cole: Leo, careful with the- *Leo bonked his head on a pole* pole...Look there she is *evil face***

**ZJ: Where the hell did this curtain come from?**

**Snike: YOUR MOM! *dumps small bucket of ice on ZJ***

**ZJ: WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! WHY WOULD ONE DO THIS?! AGH MY TAIL IS FROZEN... *grabs iron sword* AGH MY PAW/HAND IS FROZEN TO IT T.T WHO IS RESPONSIBL- Oh wait I was nominated by Swords.. *Swordsmobile screeches away* Okay? AGH MY FUR IS BEING RIPPED OFF!**

**Cole: *throws tub** **of ice at Kai an Lloyd (behind the curtain)**

**Both: AHHHH THAT'S COLD! OH NO...WE'RE FROZEN LIKE ANNA!**

**Luna: *from around corner* Mmmm this cake is good.**

**Cole: CAKE?! *runs around corner***

**Luna: *smacks Cole with frozen pan and sprays pepper spray everywhere* IN YO FACE WITH A CAN OF MACE MAKING YOU CRY ALL OVAH THE PLACE! CUZ WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU, SOCK YOU-**

**Zane: It would not be effective if you threw a stone at Cole, taking that he is the element earth wielder**

**Random person: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!**

**ZJ: FREEZE HIM ZANE! FREEZE THE FREAKING MIGIT BEFORE THEY TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH THEIR LITTLE WADDLES AND FORCE US TO GIVE THEM PIGGY BACKS UNTIL WE DIE OF PIGGYBACK- EXHAUSTION!**

**Everyone: 0-0...**

**ZJ:...**

**Zane:..*freezes person*...I think you watch too much horror movies...**

**Leo: ZJ, nominate someone.**

**ZJ: Ok I nominate RapidstarJ, nindroidzane, and Zane's Girlfriend. To follow guidelines, here is Zane and Snike at the park.**

Snike smiled and glanced at Zane. "I can't believe you haven't been on a tire swing before." Zane shrugged.

"I did not see what is fun about going around in fast circles on a plastic tire." Snike folded his wings across his back and grabbed the swing.

"Hop on...IF YOU DARE!" Zane sat on one side and put his legs on the other.

"Explain to me what the purpose of this is." Snike grinned and started to push the swing.

"You'll see." He let go and the swing went as fast as a tornado (shivers)

"AHHHHHHHHHH WHY WOULD ONE DO THIS FOR ENTERTAINMENT?!" The swing broke off the chain and went flying down a LONG hill. "WHY AM I ROLLING?!"

"OPPS..." Snike said. The tire ran over a duck.

"WATCH IT BUDDY!" Duck yelled.

"A TALKING DUCK!" Ash shrieked in horror and ran into a tree.

"MY CALCULATIONS SAY THIS HILL IS .675 OF A MILE!" Kai jumped at the tire to stop it from rolling but he ended up rolling with Zane.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The tire hit a rock and it went soaring into the air. "AHHHH- actually I can see Elsa's crystal palace." Kai said.

-at frozen palace-

"Ahh what a perfect day. The sun is shining, the birds are tweeting, the- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Elsa saw a tire with two men inside it flying through the air. "...meh, it's probably nothing." Elsa turned of her phone. "TIME TO WATCH SOME MOVIE TRAILERS...OHH A Ratchet and Clank movie trailer."

-at park-

The tire finally stopped and Kai and Zane crawled out. "Duck...Elsa...Frozen...Let it go..." Kai face planted in the grass.

"Never...again..." Zane.'s face sparked.

"...maybe I went too fast..." Snike said slowly.

"YA THINK?!" Everyone at the park yelled. Snike blushed and shrugged with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2 The Cinnamon of Doom

**ZJ: *shuffles into office pissed***

**Zane: What is wrong ZJ?**

**ZJ: HOW MANY CHALLENGES ARE THERE?! **

**Zane:...what? Oh...yeah...**

**ZJ: *looks at camera* Okay viewers, I'm back I have been nominated for the *reads card* ...cinnamon challenge? Doesn't sound so hard.**

**Jay: At least I don't have to do it.**

**ZJ: *locks door* YES YOU WILL!**

**Kai: *smacks Jay***

**ZJ: Okay everyone, pour a spoonful of cinnamon *snaps fingers and spoons appear* A spoonful of cinnamon makes your life force go down, your life force go down-Don't look at me like that Leo**

**Zane: I sense this will not end well**

**ZJ: Hush and start eating *puts spoon in mouth***

**Everyone:...**

**ZJ:...**

**Director:...**

**ZJ:...*spits out dust and stumbles back* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH Sono kuso ga itai! Sono kuso ga itai! (It fucking hurts) AHHHHH!**

**Cole: Phht, whatever. I can do it. *puts spoon in mouth*...Sore wa moeru! (It burns)**

**Zane: *calmly eats cinnamon* I do not see what is so hard about thi- *face glitches* AHHHHHH!Tasukete, sore wa moeru! **

**ZJ and Cole: *fights over water bottle***

**ZJ: *muffled* I vant the water! *punches Cole and knocks him out***

**Zane: *stares at ZJ*...**

**ZJ: I read some of his magazines, deal with it Zane.**

**Leo: I CAN DO BETTER! *takes whole container***

**ZJ: NO NO NO WAIT!**

**Leo: *eats all the cinnamon*...mm tastes like- FIRE ON MY TONGUE! *coughs up dust* CANT BREATHE GUYS! *faceplants on ground***

**ZJ: Well he's dead. Alright everyone, I nominate ...hmm... WriteYourNinjago, RapidstarJ, Amberdiamondswords, PeytonHolloway11, nindroidzane... *phone vibrates*...FFFFFF *flips tables* FFFFFFFFF WELL I GUESS I HAVE MORE FREAKING CHALLENGES! GAH!**

**To follow guidelines, here is a random part coming up in Nindroid's Prophecy 2**

"Isn't that an anime character?" Jay spoke up. Everyone turned to look at Jay. "...what? I know my anime and I'm telling you that's an anime character, right Leo...Leo?" Jay looked around and noticed Leo was not present. "WHERE'S MY LITTLE SIDEKICK?! WHERE IS HE AND HIS AWESOME STAR POWERS?!"

"Right here." Leo pushed Cole away from him. "I'm too small and I am offended, you're my sidekick."

"Phht, whatever Tiny." Leo's eye twitched and he took out a dagger.

"Come at me bro." He whispered deeply.

"You got it short stuff." Jay took out his nunchucks.

"BATTLE FOR DOMINANCE!" Leo yelled and they both came at each other.


End file.
